


The One that Didn't Die

by Jules1398



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sister had been dead a week when two men showed up at your door claiming to be FBI. One of them, Sam, has taken an interest in you and, well, who are you to say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One that Didn't Die

  There's a knock at the door. You sigh. It was probably another neighbor with another casserole. Why is it that people think you should drown out your pain by eating their craptastic cooking?

   When you open the creaky wooden door, there are two men in cheap-looking black suits standing outside. One of them was extremely tall with semi-long hair for a man. His faint stubble made him look a bit like Thor. The other man was a bit shorter and he green eyes that sparkled like emeralds.

   The shorter man spoke with a low, gruff voice: "Excuse me, ma'am. Are you (y/n)? We're FBI agents Gamgee and Took investigating the death of Miss Melissa Olsen."

   "Yes, I'm Melissa's sister. Come on in," You opened the front door the rest of the way to let them in, "Sorry about the mess. It's been a bit hectic since Melissa passed."

   You we're scratching at your thigh again. After a week, the shock hadn't become much easier to handle.

   The taller man, Agent Took, spoke. "It's okay Miss Olsen. We just would like you to recount what happened for us."

   "Didn't the police tell you? It was a heart attack. Anything else would be impossible."

   "We need to cover all of the possibilities, ma'am." Agent Gamgee tried to casually look around the room without you noticing.

   Agent Took spoke again. "Did your sister have any enemies that you can recall for us?"

   Your nails dug deeper into your thigh as you spoke. "I saw her die, sir. There were no other humans in the room."

   Both men looked up at you. Agent Gamgee spoke. "What exactly did you see?"

   "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I told the police right afterward and they just threw a shock blanket around my shoulders."

   Agent Took set his arm on your shoulder. "You'd be surprised."

   You sighed deeply, recalling the terror that had grasped you that night. "Melissa and I were in the dining room eating supper when she got up to put her dishes in the sink. Then I saw him, my father, touch the side of her face. Suddenly she was sprawled on the ground. He looked straight at me and told me that his daughters weren't to sin."

   "Where do you think your father is now?"

  "His ashes were spread around our backyard when he died ten years ago."

   The shorter man walked toward you. "Do you keep anything as a momento to him? A piece of hair or a ring, maybe?"

   You rolled your eyes. "I'm not about to give that information to a couple of fake FBI agents." Both men's eyes widened.

   "Excuse me?"

   "Come on. First off, those suits look hella-cheap. Also, you're named after characters from Lord of the Rings."

   The tall man turned to the shorter one and spoke with a hint of annoyance. "Dean, I told you that those names weren't going to fool anybody. I mean, who hasn't seen Lord of the Rings?"

  He turned toward you, "I'm sorry, (y/n). My name is Sam and this is my brother, Dean. We're here because we believe you."

   "So, my house is haunted, my dad is coming to kill me as soon as I fuck up, and two random dudes show up at my house to confirm this? That's freaking fantastic."

   "So, do you have anything or not?"

   "Um, I don't think so. I mean, we don't, didn't really talk about him or mom much because it just brought back the pain. It could be almost anything."

   Dean stood up. "Okay, Sammy, you go back and do some research and I'll stay here with (y/n)."

   "No, Dean. It's your turn to do some research for once. I'll stay with her."

   "Okay Sam, I'll go then." He winked suggestively at Sam as he walked out the door

   Suddenly, you were alone in your big house with a very attractive man. You remember what your parents had always told you. Pre-marital sex was wrong and damages your soul. You weren't going to listen to them, but after they died, both you and Melissa tried to obey all of their rules in memory of the great people they were. Recently, Melissa pointed out that you and her weren't getting any younger and that it might be time to explore a little more. You didn't listen to her, but suddenly this irresistible man is in your house and he wanted to sleep with you and, frankly, you wouldn't mind disobeying your parents for a night with him.

   "Are you okay?" Sam's brows were furrowed over his worried hazel eyes as he gently touched the sides of your cheeks with his rough, calloused hands. You replied with a toothy smile. You probably looked like a silly teenage girl at that moment, but it didn't seem to bother Sam at all.

   He pressed his rough lips against your soft ones and claimed your mouth. You kissed back, trying to fight for dominance, but it was no use, as Sam was much more experienced than you.

   When he pulled away you felt lost, confused. Had you done something wrong? You scanned his face for an answer.

   "We should probably move this into your bedroom. I mean, you don't want people to see us." He was pointing toward your window, where Dean was giving Sam a thumbs-up as he pulled out of your driveway. You blushed.

   "Yeah, of course. I forgot... Sorry." He took your hands in his own and gazed into your eyes.

   "Hey, it's okay. Let's just head into your bedroom."

   You released one of his hands and pulled him up the stairs to your bedroom, not stopping to look into Melissa's for the first time in a week.

   When you entered the room, Sam immediately resumed what you had started in the living room as he pushed you onto your bed and kissed you again, even deeper this time. You felt wetness between your legs and you knew that arousal had claimed you.

   Tonight was the night. There would be no turning back. You ran your fingers through his sandy blonde hair. It was soft and silky.

   He pulled away for a second to pull your shirt and his own over your necks. Your clip-on bra was the only thing separating his tan, muscular chest from your own much paler one.

   You moaned into his mouth as he began to unbutton your jeans. You didn't know when the socks and shoes had come off, but they were long gone.

   He pulled off your jeans and went to unclip your bra as you began to pull off his suit pants. When you finally wrenched his boxers off, you got a full view of his hardened cock. It was huge and throbbing red.

   You marveled at the beauty of Sam, all of him. Suddenly, you froze. "I've never done this before, Sam."

   He pressed a gentle kiss to your tender lips. "Well, I'll just have to lead the way for you then."

   He pulled a condom out of his wallet and ripped off the foil covering it. You moaned as he rolled it onto his dick. He reached his hand between your legs and began to finger your vagina. It was pleasurable, but you wanted him as soon as possible.

   "I'm prepping you a bit since it's your first time. I don't want you to get hurt," he explained. After a few minutes he pulled his fingers out.

   "Fuck me, Sam, please." He grinned down at you.

   "Who am I to deny such a beautiful woman?" Either he was naturally smooth or he watched too many chick flicks.

    He positioned himself so that his enormous cock was lined up with your entrance and slowly pushed inside. You'd be surprised if your moans didn't wake up the neighbors.

    Then he began to move, back and forth, back and forth. You screamed at the pure pleasure filling you. "Sam. Oh my God. Saammmm."

   He grunted as he pushed inside you over and over. You screamed as your orgasm washed through your body. Sam pulled out and moaned as he came in the condom.

   He pressed his rough lips to your nose. "Not bad for a first time. I think I'd like to do that again with you sometime."

   You and Sam cleaned up everything and went to sleep on your bed, your body curled under his strong, protective arms.

                *******

You woke up to the sound of a gun going off.

   "SAM!" You saw him in the corner of the room with a shotgun aimed near you. You backed away into the corner of the room.

   "Your dad popped in and started yelling at you about being immoral or something. I stopped him with this rock salt here. Now, tell me, what in this house could hold him here?" His voice was calm and soothing, trying to dig the fear out of you.

   "SAM!" you screamed again as your eyes widened at the ghost of your father standing on the other side of the room.

    His voice was like you remembered it, tense and angry. "I didn't raise my daughters to be little sluts. Now, you can join Melissa in Hell with sinners like yourselves."

    Sam held you still as he poured salt around you. He set his hand on your cheek.

    "It's going to be okay. We'll stop him, you'll live."

    "Does everybody you sleep with get killed?"

   He didn't smile at your attempted humor. "Possibly. I'm looking to break that streak, though."You stare at him for a second.

   You smack yourself in the forehead. How could you have been so stupid? Sam looked concerned.

   "What is it?"

    You chuckle. "I'm so stupid. I know what it is! My dad's old dog tags!"

   "Where are they?"

   You nudge him in the shoulder. "Sam, you, of all people, should know where they are." You reach around your neck and pull off the old, metal dog tags.

   "You were wearing them the whole time?!"

   "Hey, I was pre-occupied with the amazing sex we had last night."

   He snatched the dog tags from you and set them on fire. The ghost that was your dad burned in the corner of the room.

  You hug Sam tightly.

   "Guess what, Sam?"

   "Yeah?"

   "I broke the streak."


End file.
